William and Yumi's Life
by casey10rok
Summary: Trust us, keeping a secret relationship is not easy. Especially when it comes to William and Yumi. They just hope they could stop hiding and tell them the truth...
1. Prologue

I was remembering everything before I was possessed by Xana. How I promised to keep their secret and how I went in the scanner to be immune from Return to the past.  
Actually I remembered Everything.  
Then I saw Yumi on Lyoko talking to me in a soothing voice telling me to remember what I promised to the Group.

To The Lyoko Warriors.

To her.

I was listening to her. After she finished, I whispered something in her ear before I was possessed by Xana again. After I was possessed by Xana again I tried to slice her but then Aelita came threw an energy field at me and I fell into the Digital Sea remembering what I had whispered to her.

_"I will come back someday and when that day comes we'll be together again ok?", I said looking at her._

_"Okay, William I'll be waiting for", Yumi said looking at me with sad and pleading eyes._

_"Goodbye", I hear myself say._


	2. Secret relationship

"Hurry up William! We're gonna be late for math class, I don't want to be late!" yelled out Yumi. She held on to her black backpack that her parents had gotten her for her birthday. She wore her usual attire of a black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. She was currently running toward her next classroom with her secret boyfriend, William, who apparently was trying to keep up with her.  
"Hold up Yumi!" William yelled back as he smirked. He knew his girlfriend didn't like being late for anything. He wore a He started sprinting, which helped him catch up to Yumi. They were both part of the "Lyoko warrior" group that helped protect and stop an evil computer virus named, "X.A.N.A" from taking over the world.

They were both in a secret relationship because of what would happen if Ulrich knew. They were ok with the others finding out, but they thought they could wait awhile before telling them. "Come on William!" Yumi said seriously. As they kept on running they finally reached their classroom. They quickly got into their seats which were next to each other and quietly sat down. They slowly panted before their breathing and heart calmed down to their normal paces.

The bell rang signaling that they had class. They both smiled at each other and gave each other high-fives before their math teacher came in. She was a tall woman, with auburn-colored hair that was put in a ponytail that reached to her shoulders. She wore a blue t-shirt that read, 'Math is serious business' in white text color.  
She also wore skinny jeans and black boots that had little black cotton balls that were connected to a black string hanging on to the side of the boots.

She was the kind of teacher who was nice at times if you didn't get on her bad side. Her name was or as she liked to be called Mrs.P.  
"Alright class," she started, "let's go on with the lesson. Who here thinks you can solve this problem?" wrote down something on the board and began class.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Say, Ulrich can I have some of your lunch?"

"No Odd. Didn't you already take Jeremy's lunch?"

"He did Ulrich. But I usually don't eat Lunch." Jeremy explained.

"Well yea. But then-"

"Hey guys!" The three of them turned around to see Aelita coming toward them with a tray of food in her hands. She smiled at them as she finally came to the table and sat down next to Odd. So that Aelita and Odd were on one side of the table, and Jeremy and Ulrich were on the other side.  
"Hey princess." Ulrich said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey Aelita." Jeremy said and smiled. He was bit disappointed that Aelita had sat next to Odd instead of him. He really liked her a lot, but Odd also liked her too. So they decided to see who Aelita would choose without her knowing they were having a competition. He then glared at Odd as Odd just smirked at him. They were both fighting over Aelita's affections toward them. It didn't break their friendship at all. It just made their relationship more of a competition against who would win the heart of Aelita.  
"Hello Princess~!" Odd said in an extra cheery voice. Considering that he had just won this round against Jeremy.

The score was:

**Jeremy:18**

**Odd:19**

"Looks like someone's happy today." The four of them turned around to see Yumi walking toward them with trays in their hands. She sat by Odd and began eating her food. A couple of feet behind her, still getting his lunch, was William eyeing the group. He remembered the way the group -except Yumi who was secretly glad that William was back- was a bit uncomfortable with him being back in the group and going back to Lyoko. He hated it. No, scratch that, he _despised _it.

But was glad that at least someone wasn't uncomfortable with being next to him. It warmed his heart that he had secretly won against Ulrich over Yumi's heart. He smiled and chuckled a bit. When he had gotten his lunch, he sat at a table nearby: Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. He listened to their conversation in case their was a problem in Lyoko that he could get involved with.

"Hey William. Want to sit next to us?" William turned around and saw Aelita waving toward him to come and sit with them. William nodded. He lifted his tray off the table and stood up. He then walked toward the table where he sat next Jeremy who quickly backed away. William slightly frowned at this, but decided to ignore it. He looked a Sissi's table and saw Sissi staring at their table. When William and Sissi's eyes made contact, Sissi quickly looked away and pretended to listen to Herb's conversation.

"Come on William. Let's go get something to eat and go to my house." William gathered his things and put them in his backpack. He looked at the doorway and saw Yumi there waiting for him, backpack in hand. "Alright Yumi. You can go now. I'll catch up with you!" William said as he continued to put stuff in his backpack.

"Ok William. But we better hurry it's almost getting dark, and I really want to get something to eat." Yumi said and started walking toward the front of the school. She opened the door and saw the sunset. She stared in awe at it and smiled. She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder and she quickly backed away and got into her fighting position. She looked at who touched her shoulder and sighed.

"Did I scare you?" William asked who had his hands in his pockets. His backpack hanging on the side of his shoulder as his other hand was scratching the back of his head.

"Yes you did William."

"Hey look at the sunset!" William pointed to the sunset and Yumi glanced at it too. They both gaped at the sunset as it started setting. Suddenly William's hand touched Yumi's hand, and she knew what he wanted to do so she held his hand. As the sun began to set, they both looked at each other and they started leaning close to one another and closed their eyes. Finally their lips met. William dropped his backpack and hugged Yumi's waist. Yumi also dropped her bag, and kissed more passionately. She put one hand on William's chest and the other hand behind the back of William's head which deepened the kiss. Both their tongues fought for dominance over the others mouth and soon William won and started exploring her mouth. She moaned and William smirked in the kiss, happy that he was pleasing her. They both loved every minute of it and never wanted to stop. But after a couple of seconds, they both broke apart and started gasping for air.

William smirked as Yumi just smiled. "I love you Yumi."

"I love you too William." They both got their backpacks and started heading toward a chinese restaurant called, 'Yukama's Restaurant' that was a couple of blocks away from Kadic Academy. As they walked down the street, William felt someone watching them and put his arm around Yumi's waist. Later on, they found out that a dark figure was spying on them. "Look's like a _perfect _chance to blackmail her." The figure smirked before running toward a different street far away from the couple.

"Hello and Welcome! What would you like today?" A plump lady who looked about in her 30's wore a white apron over her orange long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Our order will be a take-out today. I would like to have Beef Noodle soup, and my girlfriend here, would like fried rice please." William said to the waiter. They waiter nodded but then asked, "Would you like anything to drink? Water?"

"No thank-you. But thank you anyway." Yumi said to the waiter. With that the waiter left the two of them alone. They were both silent for a moment before William finally spoke.

"I felt someone watching us a couple of minutes ago."

"Really? Who? Or maybe you just imagined it."

"No, no. I felt them staring at our backs. That's why I hugged you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Yumi pondered for a moment. "Ok then. I believe you, but we can't eat outside now. It's almost dark."

"How about we go to my house?"

"But aren't your parents there?"

"No. They both went on a cruise. They wanted me to come with them but, I made a good excuse that I needed to stay here and study."

Yumi smiled at this and let out a giggle which made William's smile grow bigger. That's one thing he loved about Yumi, she always made him smile even on depressing days. But he didn't like the way he had to keep their relationship a secret. He wanted everyone to know, _especially_ Ulrich, that Yumi was his and his alone. But they would have to wait a while.

Then the waiter returned with their order. William payed for it and they headed toward his house where they would eat their food together. As they were walking, William looked at Yumi's hand and touched it softly. Yumi looked at her hand and then at him and slowly grinned. She grabbed his hand in hers and kept on walking. William smirked and grabbed Yumi's hand. They both walked toward his house, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yes I finished chapter 2! Yay! Plz tell me what yo think of this plllllzzzzzz!  
R&R! :D**


	3. Suspicious

**Yay 2nd Chapter! :D First of all thank you:**

* * *

Yumi woke up the next morning, and found herself sleeping on the floor instead of the bed. She was confused and slightly shook her head when a tiny turquiose stickynote fell from her shirt and landed on the ground. She rubbed her eyes, picked up the note and looked at the message in bold, black marker:

**Took you back home when you fell ****asleep at my house**

**see you at school**

She giggled when she finished reading it and put it in her backpack for "safe" keeping. She didn't need to figure out who wrote it, it was _obviously_ from William. She slowly tried to get up and yawned when she was fully standing, as she stretched her arms in two different directions.

When she finished changing and brushed her hair and teeth she stood at the doorway and decided to look at the note one last time. While she read the note over again, she noticed that there was writing on the back.

She flipped it over and read again:

**P.S. Have you noticed something odd?**

**Especially on your neck?**

_What is he talking about? _Yumi thought and she went to her bathroom and looked at the mirror. She gasped when she saw a sort of bite mark on her neck.

A _hickey_.

At first she stayed silent and didn't move a muscle, still looking at her reflection. Her feelings of shock turned into anger.

"That little! How dare he do that to me and while I was sleeping!" She fumed. She would **so** get back at him in a little while. But for now she had to hide the mark, so she quickly grabbed her black scarf, wrapped it around her neck, and raced off. Eager to seek her revenge on her _boyfriend_.

Hiroki had seen her ran off and smiled evilly.

"I'm so close to making you become my servant, Yumi."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Yumi was walking to Kadic Academy when she noticed Ulrich running toward. He panted as he ran, trying his best to go to her. "Wait up Yumi!"

Yumi slightly smiled and waited until Ulrich was finally at her side, trying to catch his breath but supressed a grin.

"I saw you walking a couple of blocks away, and I decided to walk with you. Do you mind?" He asked, as he and Yumi walked a pretty slow pace.

"No. Anyway, what are you doing walking to school? Don't you "live" at Kadic?" She asked, using air quotes.

"Odd apparently wanted me to buy a donut for him." Ulrich answered as he showed her a small white bag that read, 'Jamie's Donuts' with a picture of a donut with eyes. "He says he's, 'To tired to go walk to the donut shop. Why don't you go Ulrich? Besides it'll be great excersize for you anyway.'" Ulrich said as he tried to imitate Odd.

Yumi laughed at his imitation and tried to cover her mouth with her hand to stop laughing so hard. Ulrich laughed with her, and they both walked to school. Laughing the rest of the way.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey Aelita, do you want go to breakfast together?"

Aelita looked up from her book and saw Jeremy waiting in front of the door. "Alright Jeremy. Besides I really need to stop reading this book. It's so...addicting." She smiled as she set down her book on her bed and put on her brown shoes. She raced toward the door, where Jeremy stepped outside the room, and Aelita closed the door.

"What's it called?" He said as he pointed to the book.

"The Hunger Games."

"Oh. I read it, it was actually a really good book."

"I know! I loved how Peeta and Katniss have their little "moments" together! Anyway, let's go. I'm _really_ hungry."

"You're starting to sound like Odd, Aelita."

"I know." She giggled and they both walked to the cafeteria, where they met the others. Yumi and Odd were sitting on one side of the table and Ulrich was sitting on the other. "Hey Princess. Hey Einstein." Ulrich said as he waved them to come over.

"Hey you guys!" Aelita smiled as she and Jeremy walked over. They both sat down at the table next to each other and Jeremy smirked at Odd. Odd just murmured something under his breath.

The score was:

**Odd: 19**

**Jeremy: 19**

"Have you guys seen William?" Yumi asked, which surprised them.

"No, why?" Ulrich asked, as he checked Yumi for any signs that he had misheard.

"No reason. Just, wanted to talk to him about something." Yumi said casually. Ulrich slightly frowned, and Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy looked curious, but said nothing.

"So, what's with the scarf? You know it's April, right? It's not even close to winter." Jeremy said, and Yumi slightly looked a bit nervous, Ulrich noted, and he began to grow suspicious.

"It's okay Einstein, maybe Yumi wanted to be "hot"! Get it?" Odd laughed and looked around the table to see if anyone else would join in, but no one did.

"One, You are horrible at jokes Odd, and two, to answer your question Jeremy, my mom knitted this scarf, and she wanted me to wear it to school today." Yumi said, and the others just nodded. Well, except Ulrich, who was still suspicious.

After breakfast, they want to their usually classes. Yumi to science, and the others to P.E. where, when they arrived, Jim looked at them all suspiciously. As P.E. started, Odd looked at Ulrich's dazed face, and decided to start a conversation.

"Spill. What's bothering you Ulrich?"

"Nothing." Ulrich said in a monotone voice. Jim was still lecturing on how to dribble a basketball and shoot, so Odd still persisted in Ulrich giving him an answer.

"Come on Ulrich, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Odd said, and Ulrich sighed.

"It's Yumi. She keep on talking about "'Where's William?'" and "'Have you seen him?'". It's driving me nuts!" Ulrich said, and Jim looked at him.

"Stern! Do you want a ticket to ' office? Because I'm okay with giving it to you." Jim said, and all eyes were on Ulrich. Ulrich frowned a bit.

"No." He said, and Jim nodded.

"Alright then. Next time I see you talking, you'll instantly be gone to Mr. Delmas' , then you dribble it like this..." Jim began again, but Ulrich payed no attention. A couple of people away, Sissi stared at Ulrich, wondering what was going in his mind.

* * *

**FINISHED! I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, but here's the new chapter! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
